The invention relates to a sealing profile made of an elastic material to be used in sealing glass panes to profiles of windows, doors, facades, and similar closures, particularly on the side facing weathering. The invention comprises of: a profile base and a molded-anchoring wedge made of a traditional, elastic-sealing material; an inner-sealing zone in the form of a sealing lip that is positioned on the side opposite the anchoring wedge which is made of the same material; and an outer-sealing zone in the form of a sealing pad that extends from the profile base, separately from the sealing lip, and is made of an elastomeric or thermoplastic material.
In this well-known sealing profile, known in the art due to EP-PS 0 247 533, the sealing pad and the sealing lip are positioned separately from one another on a profile base so that the profile base and the anchoring wedge serve to support the two sealing components. Under the pressure of the glass pane, the sealing lip is bent inward toward the center line of the anchoring wedge. The sealing lip is slightly concave in design to allow a tighter seal when pressure is applied to the glass. Both sealing elements, the sealing pad and sealing lip, act independently of one another; that is, they are correspondingly shifted or reshaped by the glass pane pressed against them. This ensures the necessary tightness. The primary advantage of the sealing profile described here is that the elastomeric or thermoplastic material of the sealing pad makes it possible to completely install the sealing profile without creating creases in the critical-corner area. A similar sealing profile is known through EP-A-0 575 937, where the two sealing elements positioned across from the anchoring wedge on the profile base are pushed to one side. The surmised advantage here is that the proper notches, which are necessary for the installation of the seal at T- or cross-joints, are easier to place, especially when it comes to aluminum windows. Unfortunately, both seals that are known in the art only provide a seal with a 2-mm. maximum coverage space. Without more space, clean corners cannot be formed. This makes it necessary to turn to traditional techniques in which prevulcanized corner pieces or bonded mitre joints are used.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to create a sealing profile that can be used universally, that creates a secure and even seal, and that can cover gaps of 4 mm. or more.